


“We didn’t grow up, we grew in, like ivy.”

by nostalgic_disaster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgic_disaster/pseuds/nostalgic_disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and Stiles are neighbors. They grew up together, they became best friends, and then inevitably? They fell in love. (No werewolves).</p>
            </blockquote>





	“We didn’t grow up, we grew in, like ivy.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Title is from the poem “Private Parts” by Sarah Kay.

_They were inseparable, they were always there for each other, nobody could mess with one without receiving grief from the other. Stiles for Isaac, Isaac for Stiles. Nothing could bring them apart. It took them long enough to confess how they felt, it was crazy that while they noticed everything about one another, they never figured that out. It was stupid, really. But the way it all unraveled ? It was beautiful._

 

**One**

Isaac was 5 when they moved to Beacon Hills. His brother was excited that they were going to a new place, he shook Isaac’s hair with his hand and told him it was a fresh start, that there was nothing to be afraid of and that he’d probably make friends right away in this place. Isaac doubted it, he wasn’t good at making friends, kids didn’t get along with him, he was too shy. His fear was plain in his face.

The first day of school he sat by himself at lunch time, watching the other kids play in groups or pairs. Sighing, he couldn’t help but think he’d never belong here, just as he hadn’t in the last place they had lived in.

Something hit him in the back, and as he turned around he saw it was a Batman action figure, he picked it up and stared at it. All of the sudden he heard someone running towards him and when he lifted his head he saw a kid with a broad smile and flushed cheeks. “Hey that’s mine! Sorry about that, Scott threw him too hard, he doesn’t understand this game really.” Isaac just stared at the kid, and a few seconds later feeling awkward, gave him back the toy. “I’m Stiles! I like your Spiderman t-shirt, wanna play with us?” Isaac felt his eyes widening in surprise, had this boy just asked him to play? Whoa. He nodded really fast before Stiles could think better of it and regret it. 

That was the start of the epic adventures of Isaac and Stiles. Okay, not really epic adventures, but you get it.

 

**Two**

When they were 7 Isaac punched a kid. Aaron was a stupid 8 year old who loved making fun of Stiles. Isaac couldn’t take it anymore, so he punched him. That was when he knew for the first time he’d do anything for Stiles.

 

**Three**

They were 12 when Isaac’s brother died.

The funeral was the same day it happened, his parents wanted to get it over with, they wanted peace, it hurt too much, Isaac could see it in their faces. They had known it was a possibility, but it didn’t seem real, like it was never going to happen to their family.

They had a service in a church, Isaac thought it was ridiculous, but he couldn’t miss it. He’d told Stiles he understood if he didn’t go, he didn’t want to be there himself. But when it was about to start, the reason for them being there suddenly became too real, as the burden of his grief threatened to suffocate him and his tears started gathering in his eyes, he felt a hand grip his and when he looked to his left, there he was, his major support, Stiles, and with a simple look lending him the strength he needed. Isaac squeezed his hand, and thought that with his best friend by his side it was a little bit easier, he could do this.

 

**Four**

They were 14 when they had their first kiss.

They were watching a movie at Stiles’s house. His dad was at work, so they were by themselves. The living room floor was a mess of video games, controllers and food. Now they were both laying down of the couch with a bunch of blankets, it was cold.

"Okay seriously, I know we started watching this to make fun of it, but this is ridiculous. Really? Now they are going to make out? Wow, what a surprise there."

Isaac laughed, “Stiles you knew it was going to be this awful when you picked it, that’s WHY you picked it.”

"I know dude, but this it’s just the worst."

"Wanna do something else then?"

Stiles was looking at the screen, the kissing scene was still happening, and all of the sudden his eyes lit up.

"Oh man, I know that look, what now Stiles?"

"Isaac…have you ever been kissed?"

Isaac just snorted and shook his head, “You know that answer as well as I do.”

"Yeah. I guess I do…Wanna make out?"

Isaac thought he heard wrong, he just stared at Stiles. This was another one of his crazy ideas, but he couldn’t help but feel some sliver of hope building up inside of him, what if he meant it? What if he wanted it as much as he did? No, it was insane, Stiles didn’t like him that way.”Uhm, wouldn’t that be weird?”

"Sure, but it could be good practice don’t you think?"

"Okay?"

"If you don’t want to do it it’s okay. I’ll ask Scott."

Isaac felt bad, he didn’t want to pass up this chance, but he didn’t want to take advantage either, but then again Stiles was the one asking right? “I’ll do it.”

Stiles looked at him in surprise, and when he realized Isaac meant it he took the blankets off his lap and moved closer to him on the couch. Isaac felt so awkward about this, but his heart still felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. When they were close enough, he felt his face heating up and he saw Stiles was just as nervous as him, he was blushing too. He closed his eyes and after a few nerve-racking moments he felt Stiles’s lips on his own. It was just a simple peck on the lips, it lasted less than he was hoping. He opened his eyes, and Stiles was staring at him, he looked at Stiles lips, and before he could talk himself out of it he closed his eyes again and dived for another kiss, a deeper one this time. He thought Stiles was going to push him away, but probably his curiosity got the best of him because a few seconds later he felt his mouth opening up to let Isaac’s tongue in. God, this was better than anything he had ever done before. The feel of Stiles mouth moving with his was becoming the dreaded confirmation he didn’t want of his crush on this boy. He was officially done trying to deny it to himself. This was going to be a problem.

 

**Five**

When Isaac came out to Stiles they were 16 and hanging out in his room. He was so embarrassed, but he knew if he was going to tell anyone about it, it was going to be Stiles. Not only because he was sort of in love with him, but because he was his best friend, the person he trusted the most. He knew Stiles wouldn’t be bad about it or anything, but he still was nervous.

Stiles just looked at him, “Yeah? You know that’s a fucking relief man, because I’m pretty sure I’m bisexual. Ha, we get to be queer together. Okay not together together, but you know what I mean? Okay, I’m being horrible about this aren’t I? This is not about me. What I mean is I love you dude, and I’m here for you and it’s great that you are figuring things out. That’s better right? Okay I’ll shut up now.”

Isaac just smiled at him, “Yeah, that was better.” Stiles liked guys too? Oh, this just turned a thousand times worse.

A year later? Stiles dated this girl, Lucy for like 5 seconds. Around the time Stiles and Lucy broke up, Isaac had a fight with him, neither knew exactly what it was about, but they figured after a while it had something to do with jealousy and their feelings for each other taking them by surprise, after all they each had confessed to said feelings over a screaming match, who even does that ? The thing is that some days afterwards, Isaac and Stiles were holding hands for the first time. The second kiss ? It was even better than the first.

 

**Six**

They had sex for the first time on Isaac’s 18 birthday. After his birthday dinner at the restaurant had ended, his parents went out for a date, and he went home with Stiles. Stiles slept over at his house all the time when they were kids, he hadn’t in a while, especially since they started dating, but they decided it was a good day to start the tradition again. He didn’t know who was more nervous about it. Between Stiles dropping the lube and Isaac the condoms, he wondered if they were going to actually survive this night. 

Isaac didn’t think anything would feel as great as kissing Stiles, but then he was proved wrong the first time Stiles gave him a blow job. He thought that was going to be hard to top, but now that Stiles was inside of him, he thought that this what definitely the best it got. If it got even better than this he’d probably die from a feelings overload. 

Afterwards when they both lying in bed, Isaac couldn’t help but remember how it had all started, that first time Stiles talked to him and they had become friends. How it had all evolved from there until the point, years later when Isaac had finally confessed his feelings for Stiles, how he had screamed at him that he couldn’t take it anymore and that he hadn’t stopped thinking about that time they kissed and it had been driving him crazy for months, years! How Stiles had looked at him and he thought he was scaring him, but really Stiles was just completely baffled at how they both knew each other so well but neither had known they both felt the same way. It was ridiculous. Now when Stiles rolled over, and kissed his jaw and went to sleep holding him he tried to figure out how he had survived without this for so long, and how now they had so much time to make up for it. He kissed the top of Stiles’s head and fell asleep next to the boy he loved.


End file.
